


TIME TO REALIZE OUR FAITH

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Theo decides to challenge Adam's willpower during a gig in the attempt to make him admit his feelings





	TIME TO REALIZE OUR FAITH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissVengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVengeance/gifts).



> This is for my great friend MissVengeance while she waits patiently for me to finish the Glastonbury's story :))

It was some weeks that Adam and Theo were having troubles. They were constantly look at each other with lust and both were having inappropriate thoughts every minute of the day and night. Honestly, they didn’t know exactly why they had begun feeling like that. It was some time they were not dating any woman but the only reason of their lack of interest in female company was that for Adam no woman seemed more interesting than Theo and vice-versa. Even if they had tried their best to behave while they were on the tour bus, they were constantly stealing lustful glances to each other; in particular Theo never missed the opportunity to appreciate Adam’s ass while Adam’s gaze was constantly focused on Theo’s lips. Obviously, everyone on the bus had noticed the unusual behavior; their bandmates were living with them almost 24/7 and one night, while they were alone because Adam and Theo were still at the venue signing autographs, they had faced the thorny issue, reaching the conclusion that there was a bomb ready to explode.

 

It was another night, another city and another gig but things were always the same. Adam was nervously tuning his guitar, trying his best do not drool over Theo who was warming his voice doing his best to catch Adam’s attention. That night, Paul, Pete and Lael had the gut feeling that the timer of the bomb had been triggered and they prepared themselves for an unforgettable gig. Honestly, they were waiting for this moment since a while; Adam and Theo had always behaved like two close friends but it was clear that their friendship hid something more, something that both men had constantly denied and something that they had never dared to face for the good of the band. Even if Paul, Pete and Lael were busy in some chit chat, they were keeping an eye on the two horny idiots so they immediately noticed Theo approaching Adam with predatory eyes. 

“Let’s stop this teasing, Anderson. I know you want me so just tell me what you need,” Theo said in a husky voice, looking at his friend in the eyes. Adam looked at the singer with a frown, not believing his words and sure that Theo was just mocking him as usual.

“I don’t want anything from you,” Adam replied, trying his best to sound calm even if he could feel his cheeks growing red. He blessed the day he had decided to grow his beard so now he was able to stand Theo's gaze who was there in front of him.

“I know you enough to understand what you want, Anderson. Anyway, let’s pretend that you don’t want me but the problem is that I want you. And you know that I always get what I want,” Theo murmured against Adam’s ear as he patted him on the shoulder.

“Fuck you, Theo”

“I don’t know yet who’s gonna be fucked tonight,” Theo said chuckling, looking at Adam’s ears becoming red, knowing that the cheeks under that beard were probably already purple.

“Stop immediately talking nonsense, Theo! We are friends, nothing more than friends,” Adam said keeping his voice low as he didn’t want their bandmates understand what was going on.

“I know we’ve made promises to each other and I remember that paper we've signed long time ago but, come on, Adam! We were drunk when we made that list and we wrote lots of stupid things,” Theo went on, knowing it wouldn’t be easy to convince Adam given how stubborn and superstitious he was.

“Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you've never thought about kissing me,” Theo asked with a defiant look as he stood so close to Adam that their noses were almost touching. Adam was taken aback by Theo's words and closeness; he wasn't a good liar and he wasn’t good in showing a poker face and consequently, he visibly blushed in front of his friend. 

“Okay, I've got the answer, Adam.” 

Adam averted his gaze because he was too much embarrassed and he decided it was better to leave, cursing himself for being unable to mask the fact he had actually thought about kissing him, feeling also some kind of sexual attraction to his friend.

“The beard is great to cover your blushing cheeks but can't help you with your ears,” Theo went on putting his hand on Adam's shoulder to stop him and get a confession from him.

“It's not like you think it is, Theo... I just…”

“There's no reason to be embarrassed, Adam. I know I have this effect on people,” Theo said chuckling stupidly, causing Adam feeling irritated for the childish behaviour. He decided there was no point to have a conversation with Theo right now because it would made things more weird each passing minute and he had to stay focused on the upcoming gig.

“It’s not the right time for your stupid jokes, Theo. Let's drive the crowd crazy now; they are waiting for us impatiently,” Adam said gesturing toward the stage. They could hear the crowd calling their name loudly and the guitarist hoped that the singer was ready to perform and drop the the thorny subject.

“Okay, mate; let’s go out there and blow their minds,” Theo said and he put his left hand behind Adam’s neck to pull the guitarist’s forehead toward his own, a gesture he always did before stepping on stage. Only, this time, Theo had done something more, something he had never done before, leaving Adam and the bandmates quite dazed. The singer had placed his lips on Adam’s ones and had tried to kiss him, clearly not giving a fuck about the dozens of people around them.

“Theo! What the fuck!” Adam blurted out and his hands hurried to snatch Theo’s hands away from his head before pushing the singer away. “Why the hell did you do it?” Adam asked pretty irritated, giving a quick look at the people around them in the attempt to understand if someone had noticed the scene.

“I just wanted to do it.”

Adam was a bit dumbfounded by Theo's words and behavior and was looking at him confused and pissed off at the same time. 

“I've always thought you're handsome Adam, and I felt like it was time we kissed," Theo explained calmly.

“Theo...it's a while that we're both single and this is clearly not a good thing. Once we thought that sleeping with a different girl every night was amazing and now that we are searching someone for a serious relationship, nobody seems to be the right one so we, ehm, _you _are just feeling lonely,” Adam said, hoping that Theo hadn’t notice his lapsus.__

____

____

“Yes I am feeling lonely sometimes but that's not the reason why I wanted to kiss you. And you want it too, Adam, but you're not ready to admit it and I was prepared for this. Let's do a bet. If you play three wrong notes I can kiss you for three minutes and I am sure you’d stop to deny the truth,” Theo said searching for Adam’s hand and shaking it to set the bet. Adam looked down at their hands and he wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth, it was too late. Theo had already parted from him and was walking on stage and Adam had just the time to curse and take a deep breath before following him. 

They took their place on stage and the gig began. During the first four songs Adam didn’t notice Theo doing anything unusual and relaxed a bit, telling himself that Theo was just an idiot that loved to make a fun of him when he was bored. He moved from piano to guitar without any incident but he had to admit that he was trying not to stay too much close to Theo just in case. Adam made a little bow after he finished to play the last notes on his guitar and hurried to place the instrument on the guitar holder before heading behind the synthesizer as it was time for a song from the new album. Theo closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Adam was playing the first notes of Weight of the world. The singer kept his eyes closed until the moment he finished to sing his part and as soon as and it was Adam’s turn to play his part alone, Theo threw his arms up in the air and began to swing his hips following the music coming out from Adam’s instrument. Adam felt like he was ready to have a heart attack and had to force himself concentrating on the notes to avoid playing the wrong key. He tried not to look at Theo moving like that; he tried not to notice the sensual way the singer was pulling his hair back in place but, frankly, it was impossible. Adam realized he was biting his lower lip and he was lucky he had chosen some loose pants because he could feel himself getting hard and didn’t want to show his boner to the crowd. Or to Theo. 

When it was time for Theo to sing again, the singer opened his eyes and threw Adam a lustful glance before turning toward the crowd and let the beautiful words of the song fill the ears and the hearth of the crazy crowd. When Adam was ready to play his part at the synth for the last time, Adam felt a cold sweat covering his body at the image of Theo ready to swing his hips once again and he braced himself. Luckily, it was the last time that Theo would have the chance to move his hips like that because a new song would come.

As soon as the song finished, Adam swallowed hard and wiped away the sweat from his forehead; he then gave a quick look at the set-list and he cursed when he saw that he had to play guitar next to that stupid prick who was doing his best to give him a hard time besides a hard dick. At least, he told himself that he was lucky that the guitar would have covered his problem to the singer. Theo thanked the crowd and announced the next song inviting Adam next to him with a gesture of his hand followed by a wink. Adam mouthed him a _bastard_ and hoped he had been menacing enough while he shot him an angry look.

Theo didn’t tease Adam while playing Blood Tears and Gold next to him and Adam felt relieved because he was playing that song alone without the bandmates accompanying him and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of everybody. The guitarist gave a quick glance at the set list that was on the floor in front of Theo’s feet and he felt a bit disheartened when he realized that they were not even halfway to the end of the gig. Evelyn was the next song to perform and Adam thanked the day they have decided do not perform it anymore showing their bromance as usual even if the crowd didn’t seem happy of the decision. Illuminated – _ok_ \- Rosie affair - _let’s say it’s ok_ -, Adam thought as his fingers were playing automatically on the guitar’s strings. Rolling stone – _fuck_ -, Exile, Better than Love - _ok_ -, Lights - _fuck fuck, fuck_ -. Adam cursed as he moved to the piano ready for Evelyn because he was sure that he would really play the wrong notes during Lights. Anyway, it was pointless getting worried now and so he decided it was better to push the scary thought away. Everything went smooth with the following songs and Adam almost enjoyed the gig but he felt the tension coming back when he had to get ready for Rolling Stones. Adam took a deep breath and told himself he could make it as he moved behind the synth and he couldn't help but looking at Theo’s ass moving during the whole song. It was a torture, but it was a great one.

Theo at some point approached him putting the microphone wire between his teeth and Adam swallowed hard, his throat turning suddenly dry. He would have wanted to punch Theo in the face but before, he swore to God he would have dragged him somewhere and shagged him.

__

The teasing went on for the rest of the song, stopped for the following two and reached its peak during Lights as expected. Adam had spent the whole song cursing internally at Theo while eating him up with his eyes, feeling his boner back and bigger than before. He forced himself not to look at Theo drinking form the water bottle during a little pause before the next song because he was sure that the dickhead would have drunk from that bottle letting some water falling down on his throat on purpose. Adam decided to give his shoulders to Theo while he drunk some water too, not wanting to see also the naughty look in the singer’s eyes and not wanting to show him his boner that unfortunately was now visible also under his loose pants. 

__

Adam had three songs to regain control on himself before Wonderful life. He would have played the intro alone with a spotlight directly on him and he hoped that Theo would have not stood too much close to the piano staring at him. Theo behaved and kept himself at distance and the rest of the gig went okay. At some point they had to leave the stage for a few minutes before returning for the encore and they looked at each other while walking backstage.

__

“You’re a sick bastard, Theo” Adam said and the singer approached him with a mischievous look on his face. Their band mates had noticed every single thing happened between them during the whole gig and they were having lot of fun but they decided it was better to act as nothing unusual was going on, trying their best to behave and don't say any stupid joke before going back to the pleading crowd.

__

“You’re such a sexy cutie pie,” Theo murmured at Adam's ear before walking back on stage and the guitarist sighed.

Adam tried to get rid of his frustration playing his guitar like a crazy during Nothing will be bigger than us, not looking at Theo constantly smirking at him while jumping. He needed to calm down during the next two songs and get ready for the moment he had to sat at the piano and play Stay. It was the last song of the gig and one of the most appreciated by the fans and he had to play it at his best, hoping that Theo would behave. 

As soon as they were done with their last song and thanked the audience, they headed toward their dressing rooms. Theo gave Adam a hug as usual but this time their bodies were pressed so tight against each other that air couldn't pass between them. 

__

“Well, Anderson, it seems I won,” Theo said as he pulled away from his friend.

__

“Who said this?”

__

“You know I am right but if you wanna call the guys and explain why you are asking them this question, you are free to do it.”

__

“Well, okay, I’ve made a couple of mistakes,” Adam admitted, knowing that maybe for the crowd everything had been flawless but not for musicians like Pete, Paul, Lael and, most of all, Theo.

__

“You’ve made three. Maybe unconsciously you wanted to kiss me,” Theo said as he approached Adam’s face.

__

"I don't want to kiss you!" Adam said in a frustrated tone of voice telling himself how idiot he had been for putting himself in such stupid situation.

__

"Okay, if it's easier for you, let's say that maybe, unconsciously, you wanted _me_ to kiss you," Theo said in a sweet way hoping to put Adam at ease and enjoy what was going to happen. Adam's heart began beating fast in his chest and he told himself it was pointless fighting Theo and, consequently, he got ready for what was bound to happen.

__

Theo moved closer to Adam, put both his hands on the guitarist's face and licked his own lips before placing them on Adam's one. The guitarist felt Theo's soft and warm lips covering his and he closed his eyes instinctively, as to enjoy the kiss better. Theo had noticed it and left Adam's lips just for one second before brushing them again with his own ones. This time he let his tongue caress the guitarist's lips before demanding for entrance and Adam's lips parted instinctively, letting their tongues touching briefly. A warm sensation spread throughout their bodies; Theo was happy to know that things were exactly like he had imagined and Adam was surprised that the kiss was better than he had imagined. When Theo parted, Adam opened his eyes and they stared at each other without saying a word until Theo put a hand behind Adam's neck and decided to kiss him properly. Adam let Theo do it without showing any resistance and lost himself into the passionate kiss.

__

"Adam, I still have one minute and half so, please, lay down on that couch now and let me go on.” Theo whispered as he parted and rested his brow on Adam's one.

__

"What? What do you wanna do?" Adam asked panicking a bit as he snapped out of the trance he had fallen into during the kiss.

__

"Going on kissing you; but I wanna do it while I am on top of you."

__

"I don't think it's a good idea, Theo" Adam said scared as hell at the idea of sharing a kiss having Theo's body above his own.

__

“You've lost the bet, Adam. And I still have some time to make you admit that you wanted to kiss me too,” Theo said as he gently pushed Adam toward the couch.

__

“Okay I admit it... I've thought about kissing you and after doing it I can say that ... okay I liked it but please, Theo. Now stop.”

__

“Have you just admitted that you liked? Fuck! You really liked it!" Theo said in such a surprised tone that made Adam think that the singer had made fun of him during the whole time.

__

“Oh fuck you, Theo! Don't tell me that this was one of your stupid jokes ...fuck I swear this time I am gonn-”

__

“No Adam no, I am not making fun of you. And I liked it too and... no, fuck! I loved it and I am so happy to know that it was the same for you! I kissed hundreds of girls but no one had ever made me feel what you made me feel.”

__

They looked at each other and they knew that something serious was going on. They had done a bet and one of them was paying for loosing it but now it was more than that. Finally, they were both ready to face their feelings for each other, no matter what would happen.

__

“I fucking want you, Theo” Adam suddenly whispered into Theo’s ear not bothering anymore about his brain trying to convince him of the opposite. The singer pulled back enough to look at Adam in the eyes and smiled.

__

“Let’s go to the hotel immediately”. 

__

 

__

They sneakered out of the concert hall and jumped on a taxi. Luckily, they had met fans and signed cd at a music store in the afternoon and had meet & greet before the gig so their fans wouldn’t be too much disappointed not to see them after the concert.

__

The two men were sitting really close in the rear seats of the cab, their knees and thighs glued to each other, their hands resting on their own thighs even if their pinky fingers were searching for each other and touching. They felt rather impatient but they wanted to behave and so they just stared into each other's eyes sharing hundreds of thoughts and emotions. Their dreamy state was interrupted by both their phones ringing and, unwillingly, Adam searched for his phone. Theo shook his head not wanting Adam to answer but when both they phones were ringing at the same time, it could be their manager or their band mates and consequently they couldn't ignore it.

__

“Where the hell are you two?” Paul yelled and Adam’s brain stopped to work for a moment as he looked at Theo licking his lips right in front of his face just to embarrass him.

__

“Adam?” Paul called against with an irritated tone of voice.

__

“We’re going back to the hotel. I do not feel very good” Adam said in a very uncertain tone of voice as he keep looking at Theo that was now sending him kisses puckering his lips getting closer to his face .

__

“Yes, sure. I can imagine which part of your body is aching right now.” Paul said almost irritated. “Next time just tell us you need to stay together and do not get us worried. Idiots.”

__

“Paul didn’t buy it, did he?” Theo said smirking.

__

“He was quite pissed off. He told you’re an idiot.”

__

“I am gonna kick him out of the band.” Theo said and they both laughed. 

__

Adam put his hand on Theo’s thigh and moved it up slowly taking his revenge on Theo. The singer didn't seem bothered until Adam's hand trashed his groin. The singer held back the moan that was escaping from his mouth as they didn’t want to put up a show in the taxi and hurried to move Adam's hand away.

__

“Bastard” he mouthed toward Adam feigning irritation but his big brown eyes were telling his friend the opposite. Adam chuckled and searched for Theo's hand to interlace their fingers and Theo rested his head on the guitarist's shoulder. They stood silent for the rest of the journey, Theo lifting up his head from time to time to search for Adam's blu eyes just to be sure that the man hadn't change idea. Every time they made eyes contact, Theo was happy to see that Adam was smiling at him but he already knew that there was the possibility that Adam would give to the situation a second thought while in the hotel room.

**** 

Adam opened the buttons of Theo’s shirt and then he took out the long sleeve shirt he was wearing and leaned against him for another kiss, both enjoying the way their naked chests felt against each other. Theo fumbled with Adam’s buckle and popped the button of the guitarist's pants open letting them fall on the floor; then the singer did the same with the ones he was wearing before guiding Adam on the bed. Theo lay Adam down on the mattress and then, he pressed his body on the guitarist's one as he wanted to feel every single inch of his body against Adam's one while he kissed him. The kiss was sweet and gentle; it was getting deeper each passing second as the two men were completely raptured by the amazing feeling and for this reason Theo was surprised when Adam suddenly interrupted their kissing.

__

“What the hell are we doing Theo?" Adam said all of a sudden, feeling like they need to wake up from an improbable dream.

__

“Are you chickening out?”

__

“I am serious, Theo.”

__

“I am serious too. I think I love you, Adam.”

__

“Oh, so you _think_ you love me? Fine, now I feel better,” Adam said sarcastically.

__

“No, fuck, Adam! I am sure of it! I am in love with you!"

__

“Theo, stop for a second please. It’s some time we do not have a date,” Adam said pushing Theo away from him. The singer rolled on the mattress and now the two men were lying down on their sides facing each other. 

__

“Adam, sweetheart, do you really think I can’t go out and find a woman or man for a one night stand or to be my partner for a month?” Theo asked calmly, trying his best to reassure Adam about his feelings.

__

“Well, I … I suppose you can”

__

“You _suppose_ I can?”

__

“Okay I know you can. But if we have sex now, everything is gonna change. Are we sure it’s wha-“

“First I am not gonna have sex with you, Adam. I am gonna make love to you. Second...everything has already changed, baby. I had my tongue in your mouth and we are in a bed almost naked. Nothing can be like before anymore.”

__

Adam stared at him, looking still uncertain if he had to be happy or scared of the naked truth and Theo let him take his time as he caressed his cheek lovingly. Adam looked at Theo and he couldn't help but believe his words even if what was happening looked too much good to be true. 

"We are two lucky bastards, Adam. We have the job of our dreams and now we have also the boyfriend of our dreams," Theo said as he noticed Adam relax and get ready to surrender completely to the inevitable.

"Don't know yet if the second is true," Adam said smiling. Theo laughed amused; he paralyzed Adam with a deadly kiss and then he got rid of their boxer briefs with a quick move, ready to prove his boyfriend that he was the best he could ever had. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes because English is not my first language ;-)


End file.
